


The Snickerdoodle to My S’mores

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: tumblr fic dump [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basically, Cookies, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Teacher AU, ahem anyway, because their cookies are the SHIT, bomb af, but like, calm insomnia spon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: Sometimes, all you need in life are great friends and great cookies.





	The Snickerdoodle to My S’mores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSubtextMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/gifts).



> gifted to TheSubtextMachine cause i wrote it for them on tumblrino  
> teacher!cyrus and jonah being cute n eating cookies  
> that's literally it  
> enjoy  
> or don't i guess  
> live ya life fam

“All right, everyone,” Cyrus concluded his class under the sound of the shrill bell. “Don’t forget to do those problems for homework tomorrow. We have a test on Unit 5 on Thursday, so remember to look at the worksheets we’ve done. Have a good afternoon.” He went to sit down at his desk waving with a small smile as kids muttered, “Bye, Mr. Goodman.” When the room was free of students, he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

“Looks like someone could use a pick-me-up,” a familiar voice called from the doorway. Cyrus’s eyes snapped open, darting over to see an amused Jonah Beck leaning on the doorjamb.

“Yes, someone could,” he replied with a smile. “What did you have in mind?” Jonah smiled, pulling a medium sized plastic bag from behind his back, shaking it slightly.

“I got your favourite,” Jonah said as he slid a chair next to Cyrus. He pulled out a brown paper bag with rolled up ends. He unrolled the ends and took out a box adorned with the logo of none other than–

“Insomnia Cookies?” Cyrus exclaimed as he took the box from Jonah and practically tore the box open.

“Yup,” Jonah beamed. “I got you the best: s’mores, snicker doodle, and a double chocolate chip brownie.”

“Jonah! You really didn’t have to do this.” The air of humility was diminished by his mouthful of brownie.

“I wanted to.” Cyrus paused mid-bite to look Jonah in the eye. They sat in silence for a few seconds, gazing into each other’s eyes with small smiles.

“Hey,” Jonah broke the silence, taking out his own box, “you know what I heard tastes really good?”

“What?” Cyrus responded, jostled out of whatever trance he was in.

“S’mores…” Jonah held up his own s’mores cookie, “…and snicker doodle…” he held up his own snicker doodle cookie, “…together.” He overlapped the two.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Wanna try?”

“Sure! Together?”

“Why not?” They each broke off a piece of their own s’mores cookie and their own snicker doodle cookie and stacked them on top of each other.

“Ready?” Jonah asked.

“On three,” Cyrus responded. “One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” they shouted simultaneously as they shoveled the cookies in their mouths. They looked at each other with a combination of shock and complete happiness.

“Wow,” they said simultaneously, smiling wide at each other.

“You have a little, um…” Cyrus vaguely circled a finger around Jonah’s mouth where some traces of chocolate were on his mouth from the s’mores cookie. Jonah’s tongue darted out to lick it, but he went in the opposite direction of the chocolate.

“Here.“ Cyrus wiped away the chocolate with his thumb. “There.”

“Thanks,” Jonah smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is still crap and i'm still not happy about it


End file.
